


宇智波佐助的烦恼

by remember370



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember370/pseuds/remember370
Kudos: 1





	宇智波佐助的烦恼

04.

之后的亲吻就完全没有了刚见面时的温柔。

两个人的舌头在口腔中纠纠缠，有几次带土甚至听到了牙齿磕碰的声音。鸣人伸手抱住带土，两个人赤裸的上身紧紧贴在一起，而下身被硬物顶着的感觉也越发的强烈。想着带土也许正忍的辛苦，鸣人拉开和带土距离，用手撑着岸上上了岸，“上来吧……水里的话大概会不太方便。”

带土惊异于鸣人今日的主动，他握住鸣人的手腕，让他就这样坐在温泉边，“上去之前还能发生一些有趣的事情呢。”

鸣人觉得带土笑的不怀好意，不过也不抗拒这种感觉。带土见鸣人没有说什么，默认他同意了之后自己可能会做的所有的事情。他分开一些鸣人的腿，又伸出手解开了鸣人围在腰间的浴巾。

突然暴露在空气中的感觉让鸣人很不习惯，他下意识的想要并拢双腿，却发现自己被带土牢牢的钳制住了。

带土露出得逞一样的笑容，他抓住鸣人的下体，然后毫不犹豫的凑过去用口含住了。

“带土！”初次经历这种事的鸣人瞬间就红了脸，他用了些劲想要推开双腿间的人，可是显然是徒劳无功的。“等一下啊……带土……这也……”

宇智波带土喜欢看这个男孩羞红了脸不知所措的样子。他一边恶劣的揉捏起男孩还没有完全勃起的性器，一边用舌头轻轻舔舐着柱体的前端，敏感的性器总是能诚实的反应出每一丝快感。第一次被这样对待的鸣人羞得出了一身薄汗，他放在带土头上的手都颤抖起来。

带土似乎对鸣人的反应非常满意，他喜欢听这个男孩用颤抖的声音喊自己的名字。吞吐的间隙，带土抬头看了一眼鸣人，这个男孩漂亮的眼睛中满是水光，脸上是无法掩饰的动情的表情。

就是这样。想着带土还加重了口中的力道。

“啊……”被不断刺激的鸣人觉得自己的脑袋里都一片空白，所有的血液都涌向了下身。他隐约觉得自己将要忍不住了，弯下身子更加用力的想要推开带土，“带……带土……我要忍不住了啊……”

但是那个人却根本没有理会他，还是专心的舔弄早已坚挺起来的性器。带土的牙齿和舌尖交替划过柱身，轻轻重重的感觉让鸣人的身体紧绷起来。

鸣人最终还是没能控制住自己。也可以说在这种性事中大概没有人能够不屈服于自己的欲望。他的性器射出的液体大多留在在带土的口中，有一部分在拿出来的时候从带土嘴角流了出来。

金发的少年一直不停的说着抱歉，然后伸出手想要擦掉带土嘴边的液体。带土被这个惊慌失措的少年逗笑了，口中的精液被他呛着咽了下去。

“诶……？！”鸣人眼睁睁的看着带土做些吞咽的动作，那些液体流过带土咽喉，会顺着食道一直流进胃里，“……带土你……怎么……”

带土咳嗽了几声，摆摆手说“没事的”。越是听到带土这样说，鸣人觉得自己的脸红的越厉害，他用手捂住自己的脸，恨不得找个地方钻进去。带土越发的觉得鸣人的反应可爱，他爬上岸，抓住鸣人的手腕让他放下来，然后凑近鸣人的耳边，“感觉味道还不错呢。”

漩涡鸣人觉得自己的意识已经完全断线了。

而宇智波带土却笑着一把将鸣人推到在地上，地上清凉的感觉让鸣人有些回过神。这个少年的身体因为之前的挑逗已经开始泛着粉红色，就像是成熟的果实一般诱人。带土感受到鸣人的紧张，于是又去亲吻他希望他能稍微安心一些。然而这个亲吻不仅仅让鸣人安下心来，又再一次勾起了他内心深处的欲望。

带土的亲吻是顺着鸣人的嘴角一直向下，脖颈、胸前、小腹……而他的手却一直在关注着男孩微微挺立的乳首。鸣人被揉捏的身上酥软，胸前肿胀的感觉也越来越明显。

都到了这一步带土还在前面磨磨蹭蹭的，只有一只手指在后穴的地方打转，一种空虚的感觉席卷了鸣人全身上下。他抓住带土的手，“能不能……快点……我觉得我不太对劲啊……”带着哭腔的声线让带土十分受用，他亲吻鸣人的指尖，低声说着一定会满足他。

带土知道鸣人的急切，但是扩张仍然是必要的。他屈起鸣人的双腿，让那隐秘的地方能更加清楚的展现在自己面前。他的手指不再在后穴前犹豫，而是探索着伸了进去。后穴传来的进入异物的感觉让鸣人一下子又绷紧了身体，带土用亲吻的方式安慰他。宇智波带土一直觉得自己在这方面会是个温柔的人，事实证明他也没有想错。他用了十足的耐心为鸣人的第一次做扩张，整个过程漫长的让他都恍惚觉得自己是在什么幻境中。

伸进三根手指后带土终于停了下来，他抽出自己手指的瞬间，鸣人那被时不时传来的快感弄的发晕的脑袋突然清醒了。他看见带土埋进自己的肩窝，在自己的耳边轻轻的说可以用腿夹住他的腰……事实上鸣人也照做了。带土喜欢这个恋人此时听话的样子，他奖励般的在鸣人的嘴唇上亲了一下，然后让自己已经涨的发疼的下体进入鸣人的后穴。尽管之前已经有了扩张，带土还是非常的小心。他注视着鸣人，想着如果鸣人觉得疼他就会停下来，

在这种肌肤相亲的时候，俩个人总是能第一时间明白对方的感受。鸣人伸手搂过带土的脖子，“我没关系的啦，带土进来就好啦。”

“……可是……”

“没有什么可是的啦。”鸣人在带土的脖颈处蹭蹭，“再磨磨蹭蹭的天都要亮了哦。”

带土觉得自己拿这个少年没办法，狠狠心也用力的把自己的下体送了进去。

事实证明再怎么扩张，后穴毕竟都不是用来做这种事情的地方，尤其还是以带土的大小。真正被进入的瞬间鸣人疼的眼泪都出来了，然而一想起带土认真而小心的样子，鸣人又觉得疼痛也没有那么无法忍受。被鸣人甬道包围的带土几乎要溺死在温热的欲望中。他先是轻微的抽动几一下，不出他意料之外的，身下的男孩发出了很好听的声音。

鸣人有些羞耻的捂住了自己的嘴，带土皱眉，然后把鸣人的两只手都抓过来按在他的头顶，“这样不发出声音的，可不是好孩子呢。”

“我才不是小孩子！”

带土隐约觉得鸣人的重点不太对，却也不在在意，“好好好……”。嘴上这样回应着，而下身却用力的顶了进去。

鸣人下意识的咬住嘴唇都没能阻止自己发出声音。

在后穴适应了带土的性器之后，鸣人才慢慢感受到了那如同丝线一般连结不断的快感。从一开始轻微的感觉，到后来他满脑子只有希望带土继续的想法。鸣人觉得自己真的要完，却又根本无法抗拒。

宇智波带土毫不犹豫的一直向着尽可能深的地方探去，到某一点的时候他发现鸣人会不由自主的颤抖，甚至连声音都会变了调。身下的男孩一直想说什么，然而带土也没有给他说出完整的一句话的机会，直到最后他都不明白鸣人想表达的到底是“快一点”还是“慢一点”，又或者是“轻一点”。


End file.
